bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul King
Appearance "He does not have any arms or legs.", that seems to be an incorrect statement, as his right and left arms are just detached, so we should rewrite it to something like "he is not shown to have any legs, while his arms are separate entities". The former statement made it sound like he never had his arms to begin with. Yatanogarasu (talk) 19:48, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :That logic doesnt follow. There are plenty of people in the world that have no arms or legs for various reasons. I dont think anyone describing them would assume that from the onset they never had any arms or legs to begin with. They would only assume that they dont have what they cant see and what is the story behind the reasoning for that. The same reason would apply here. Also we dont understand the circumstances behind why the appendages arent attached, the fact that they are separate entities is a completely other story and when be handled accordingly but that has no bearing on the appearance description of what we see of the soul king.-- ::I guess, just wanna check. Yatanogarasu (talk) 15:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Personal status? Shouldn't it be included, linking its relations to Yhwach, Mimihagi, and Pernida respectively? Superlogan7437 (talk) 02:34, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :Well, we have him being the father to Yhwach, but there seems to be no opportunity to link to the two arms. Yatanogarasu (talk) 15:25, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::What about a trivia where it mentions the three characters that are part of him.--Masgrande (talk) 02:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I would say we put a table in a new section "Other manifestations of the Soul King's body" not trivia. we could also add the character that said Mimihagi, Pernida and Gerard are parts of the soul king. That would be a neutral way to put it without too much speculation. But with four characters somehow said to be related to him, we should add this to the Soul King's page. Rafer.Alston (talk) 20:07, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hopefully this new section will resolve any concerns and issues on how to incorporate the appendages into the page.-- Power So, I wanted to bring up two things I noticed this page seems to be lacking. I didn't want to add it myself both because I wanted input first, and because the page is locked anyway. For starters, the SK's overall power. Now, I know we don't have any concrete evidence of the SK's "power level", considering we never actually see him/it do anything, but I think Yhwach and maybe Gerard could be good examples of how to judge it. I mean, after Yhwach (who already has huge power himself) absorbed SK's power, he collapsed due to the "excess of power" and needed some time to get used to his new level, suggesting that the SK, even in his weakened, crippled state, possesses a truly incomparable amount of (spiritual) power. Secondly, it's is stated to be unknown what his heart does. But don't we already know that? Gerard explicitly states that The Miracle allows him to "manifest miracles", aka the hopes, fears, thoughs, and feelings of the masses. Which, to me, seems like small-scale reality warping. Timjer (talk) 09:30, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :So, just in case this flew under the radar, I'd like to bring attention back to my topic. Can I, or someone else, add some info about the Soul King's overall power? Timjer (talk) 16:21, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :So, yeah, sorry to bump this again, but I'd really like someone to answer and/or adress this. If you don't want me to edit this, fine, but can you just say it then? It really bugs me that this is left unresolved. Thank you. Timjer (talk) 13:38, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Gender About the SK's gender, can we be sure SK's male? I mean, it's explicitly called an "it" and a "thing", and afaik it doesn't even have any genitals. I personally think that it's probably best to call the SK's gender "unknown". What do you think? Timjer (talk) 16:24, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Given that he is called the Soul King, not Soul Queen, and Yhwach directly calls him his father, I think his gender isn't in question.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:06, August 29, 2018 (UTC) ::"King" could just be used as a gender neutral term, as for the father thing, to me it just means there is as much evidence towards SK being male, then there is to SK being without a real gender at all. Ergo the "unknown" suggestion. But I won't press the issue. Timjer (talk) 16:22, August 29, 2018 (UTC) :::There are gender neutral terms for rulers and royalty in Japanese, such as and . If Kubo wanted to keep the gender ambiguous, he could have easily used one of those instead of (the female counterpart for which would be , incidentally). And no, Yhwach calling the Soul King his father does not simply cancel out with Urahara calling him an "it" - those were two different scenarios and thus contexts, Urahara was referring to the Soul King's status as a lynchpin of the worlds while Yhwach was actually talking about him as a "person". Long story short, it's staying as it is.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:11, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Alright, fine. Didn't know about the specific japanese words, so I just thought it was something worth bringing up. Thanks for letting me know that, btw. Timjer (talk) 19:05, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::There are times in history when women have been crowned kings and such but these are very rare and very specific exceptions. but yeah I think its clearly meant to point to him being male. Eyes Having just read Chapter 519 (where the Soul King first appears), it shows his eyes more clearly, and I just wanted to note that this article has it wrong. His sclera are not black. He just has a lot of eyes that are facing different directions (like Yhwach when he uses The Almighty). You can clearly see each of the ovals facing different directions. I'd change it but the article is locked. GokūBlack10 (Talk) 15:09, May 3, 2019 (UTC) : To kinda help with the illustration, you can clearly see it here in the colored volumes. GokūBlack10 (Talk) 15:10, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :: Bumping this, because the presentation of incorrect information is a tad more important than uploading 100,000 new images to image galleries all day lol GokūBlack10 (Talk) 04:03, May 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: Bumping this too. Honestly it seems (and makes much more sense) that his eyes are more like Yhwach's than what they were initially assumed to be. Timjer (talk) 08:31, May 5, 2019 (UTC) :::: Bumping this. Valid points are being made that aren't being seen here.--Cuter than you ( talk to me ) 00:00, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Cropping intro text I just wanted to point out something on the SK page that's bothering me a bit. Isn't the intro part a bit too excessive for a character page? I know the info is still relevant, but can't it be cropped or redistributed better? Just wanted to throw this out there. P.S.: Just out of curiosity, how long is the SK page going to remain locked? Timjer (talk) 13:37, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :Agreed, I've put most of it into a new section (which is open to re-naming or condensing if necessary) and left the first part and his parental status as the opener. As for the page lock, that was put in place almost 5 years ago now as part of our general policy of locking high-traffic pages - since the wiki is no longer THAT active, I've unlocked it too. Sorry for the considerable delay in doing so, I know it's caused problems before.--Xilinoc (talk) 14:21, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Colour Scheme I get that SK is a very special character and something attention grabbing is a nice idea for it, but would it be a terrible idea to change the colour scheme? Because the current one is terrible in my opinion. I'd rather change it to just purple, but thats only my preference. What do people think? 21:57, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :I do agree with all that, but I'm not so sure if purple's the best idea... It's a regal color, yes, but I don't see it fitting so well in my head. I was more thinking something golden (which I think is a more divine color in eastern culture), though that's already used by Zanpakuto... Timjer (talk) 08:53, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::Ah yes, the (in)famous psychedelic template. Well, it was in need of "upgrading" to match the other character templates with the more refined radii and gradients, so I fixed that up and changed it to more of a "setting sun" color scheme with white text (my logic being that this guy was created by bloodshed red and led to Ichigo orange as well as Hollows white). Dunno if that's thinking too deep for a color change, but lemme know what you guys think.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:55, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::Its way too deep! But any colour has got to be better than the old one, even if it did match the purple curtains and yellowy crystal in the colour manga. Just didnt work together. 10:01, February 14, 2020 (UTC)